leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon/@comment-76.172.6.199-20130118010047
Talon extremist, here again. If this is the case, and all instances of Cutthroat were always failing, then the new changes are as follows... Level 3 & Level 4 Talon combos are experiencing about -24 damage on average Level 6 Talon combos are experiencing about -41 damage on average with a small decrease in bonus push/farm ability; dealing about -18 damage on average to all proximate minions within ult range. (This can be up to a maximum of about -270 total damage done to a wave of 10 minions) Level 11 Talon combos are experiencing about -81 damage on average with a noteable decrease in bonus push/farm ability; dealing about -32 damage on average to all proximate minions within ult range. (This can be up to a maximum of about -480 total damage done to a wave of 10 minions) Not until around level 15 will Talon be able to deal about the same amount of average damage to a single target as he used to. (Also, keep in mind he actually takes a small step backwards from this relative damage by maxing his ult at level 16.) (These averages take into consideration the various runes/masteries/items/skill-points a typical Talon might have, and this also considers the the fact that Shadow Assault may only pass through some minions once due to multiple reasons. If you include ganks from jungler/other laners, and other multi-target scenarios such as teamfights and late game grouping, these damage differences continue to exponentially grow further away from each other, not only because of Shadow Assault, but because a majority of your single-target Noxian Diplomacys will be hitting without cutthroat applied. (Cutthroat is over double the cooldown of Noxian diplomacy at each progressive rank and is also usually maxed last. This means that most Talons at level 14 are able to cast Noxian Diplomacy 4 times while only getting to use Cutthroat (at only 6% amplification) once in that same time frame.)) Altogether, Talon's total damage overall has still been lessened. His single-target damage has been increased during the duration of cutthroat by a decent amount, but at the expense of an immense drop in damage dealt over all to any enemy champions who don't have Cutthroat applied, minions/monsters caught in ults, and even single target champtions early to mid-game. If you decided to aggress other champs after your Cuttroat target has been taken down, you now have a greater disadvantage than you used to and if for some reason you weren't actually able to take down your initial target in your 3 seconds of glory, you're now chasing with over 500 less damage at your disposal. Overall, Talon is still viable, but now he NEEDS his cutthroat available and ranked at higher levels to deal nearly the same amount of damage as he used to. Because of this, you could rank Cutthroat earlier to deal similar ratio damage, but now you've denied yourself ranking your other abilities first, which are much more rewarding... FINAL CONCLUSION... With this "Bug fix", even Talon's single-target gameplay is repeatedly nerfed for ~12 seconds(average) while Cutthroat is out of battle and on cooldown, and his overall late-game mass damage has been decreased by upper triple-digits worth per 10 seconds. The only single benefit will be the additional damage done in 3 seconds to a single squishy champion after Talon reaches level 15. All multi-target damage and absolutely all damage before level 15 in general have been reduced. ~HAWAiW1N